


A pain that I'm used to

by Tiofrean



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Polish Leedus Team, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy gets a bit too deep into his role. After they're done filming, he comes to Norman. Halfway into what Norman would definitely call the hottest action of his life, Andy suddenly disappears into the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pain that I'm used to

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was born somewhere in the mid-season break. I finally managed to finish this and I hope you'll enjoy. 
> 
> Many thanks and low bows to my Beta - the one and only MermaidSheenaz <3 Dziękuję!

Andy’s hands wandered over Norman’s body, squeezing when they got to his waist, before they slipped lower into his pants. Andy's nails scraped at the delicate skin there, and Norm had no other choice but to groan at the rough treatment. He bit his lip and arched into the touch, trying not to whine when those hands disappeared. He opened his eyes and looked down, at where Andy’s hips were slotted nicely between his thighs, pressing right into him, two lean hands working on the fastenings of his trousers. Once they were undone, the same two hands tugged them down past his ass and he moaned, feeling the cold air around them hitting his straining length. The only thought flying through his head at the moment being _fuck yeah, more, please_... He leaned forward, trying to grab a the man in front of him to pull him into a kiss, but his wrists were caught and immobilized. It only served to fuel up his arousal, and he moaned loudly, voice cracking when he felt himself being hoisted up and away from the table that had been pressing into his back.

In a few quick movements Norman found himself flipped around and pressed into the table again, this time face-first. It put his bare ass on a perfect display, and he shivered in anticipation. He loved putting on a show for Andy and he knew well that the man loved his backside. His breath hitched and his whole body stiffened when he felt fingers gripping at his ass cheeks, pulling them apart and exposing his hole. Something cold fell just above it and slowly dribbled down, and Norman’s hips bucked on their own accord when he realized that the other man must have used spit in lieu of proper lubrication. Sure enough, next thing he knew, a thumb found its way to his entrance and started to drag through the moisture, pressing into him until the little opening gave and it slipped inside. It was filthy and so hot that his brain clouded over as a hoarse yell escaped him.   
  
“Andy!”

Norman's whole body jolted when the invading digit abruptly disappeared and he was left panting on the table, face pressed into the smooth, cold surface. He frowned and turned around when the weight on his back suddenly vanished. Turning around, Norman was even more dumbfounded when he spotted Andy a few feet away from him, hands frozen mid-air and mouth agape. But that was not what made Norman frown in concern. Andy was still standing there, the bulge in his trousers still noticeable and his breathing still heavy, but his eyes… The other man had to blink a few times to make sure he was really seeing what was in front of him. Andy’s gaze was filled with so much fear, Norman felt as if it radiated off of his lover and traveled through the room enveloping him, too.

Before he could say anything, however, Andy was tearing open the door of his trailer and disappearing into the night with one, stuttered out ‘sorry’, and Norman was left there standing, raging hard and not really understanding what just happened.

 

**_A few hours earlier…_ **

  
  
The morning started off normally, or as normally as a morning on the set of The Walking Dead could. Andy had arrived quite early, but the whole team had already been used to him being the first and the last one there. They just greeted him merrily and went on with their business, knowing that there was no use trying to talk to him. He was always so focused on his work, trying to get into the character to perfectly act out whatever scene was before him that there was no point in starting a conversation and trying to distract him. Especially on this day, when they were about to film maybe the most important scene of the whole season.

And so, Andy was left comfortably alone for the whole morning, while the rest of the crew was preparing the set for today’s filming session. He was grateful, to tell the truth, getting into the character sometimes took him more time, and that particular day demanded him to be extra focused on his job. So he took his mp3 player, put on some mindfucking music and sat himself down on one of the chairs, browsing the script for the umpteenth time this morning. He had a very hard work to do today, and if he screwed up, people around him would have to suffer through the retakes, and Andy didn't like the idea of that. He vowed to himself that he'll stay focused, stay in character and get everyone through the filming as painlessly as possible. They had a lot to be filmed today, too, because the weather forecast for the next day was awfully bad. Heavy rain and a rapid drop in temperature always meant a day off, and the filming schedule was already stretched too thin. He would have to give his best, then.

Andy didn’t really feel the passing of time as he sat there, ignoring everyone around who was walking past him and not speaking directly to him. People knew better than to interrupt him, fully aware how very dedicated he was to his work. It wasn’t that he was impolite when someone tried talking to him, quite the opposite in fact. But the truth was everyone knew that he was a perfectionist and it always left him with an uneasy feeling deep in the pit of his stomach when he knew he couldn’t do his best on set because he had been interrupted. He never made any snarky comment, never hinted on how he didn’t like to get off his routine, but people might have picked it up over time, whether it was him looking irritated when he had to retake some of the scenes, or just his exhausted look, and they decided to leave him to his own devices and approached him once everyone was done for a given day.

Andy frowned at the script, reading it intently and picking up on what was written between the lines. Well, not really _written_ , but he could usually sense just what Rick would do, how he would act, what would make him lose his shit. ‘Usually’ meant ‘not today’, and he frowned, changing the song that was currently playing. It switched to The Prodigy, and he instantly felt the familiarity of it washing over him like warm water. It was easier then to get through the lines in his head, the whispered ‘Carl!’, the wailed out ‘no, no, no’... But there was still something missing, something big, something…

“Andy!” He heard a shout to his left and turned his head in that direction, absentmindedly tearing his eyes from the stack of papers he was holding on his lap.   
“Yeah?”  
“You’re on!” Greg shouted excitedly and Andy huffed, closing the pages and standing up. He left the script on his seat and walked to the rest of them, listening as they explained where he should stand, which way he was supposed to turn and what to do with the axe somebody had just tucked behind his belt.

It was easy then, to get into the character, to close his eyes briefly and open them being a different man, hardened by life and the shit that was always thrown his way. Rick Grimes was a powerful man, but his power wasn't something natural, he wasn't born with it. It came from inside of him but only because Rick's people demanded it, because they needed it. And just like Rick's power was something that surfaced when the circumstances made it to appear, Andy's own mind quieted and his inner Rick came out.

The man who opened his eyes was different from the one who closed them. He was all edges and hard lines, both body and mind, the weaknesses hidden behind the steely gaze, muscles coiled and ready to strike. He turned around, taking in the chaos before him, his hand went to the gun at his belt and he tugged it out, starting to shout.

“Cut!” Someone yelled and he startled, looking around, spotting Greg talking with someone animatedly. The man pointed at something on the little screen next to him and looked back at Andy.  
“Once more, please, extras back on position, Chandler stand a bit to the right, just next to the mark, okay?” He watched as his young costar obliged, jogging lightly to his previous position.  
“Okay, everyone ready? And action!” Came the shouted order and they went at it again.

 

_____

 

Norman watched in awe as Andy moved, all deathly glares and quiet strength in every step he took. Too bad they had to retake the first shot, in his opinion it was truly awesome. But the light was wrong, and Chandler was a bit off screen in the first second of the take so they had to do it again. And again, because one of the extras tripped on a rock. And then once more because Chandler had been hit with a drift of wind and his hat fell off during filming of the shooting, and he actually _sneezed_ and Norman found it so hilarious that he laughed out loud at that. Just the kid's luck to ruin a perfect shot with an impromptu sneeze.

 

_____

 

Andy turned around just as the fourth “cut” of the day resonated in the air and he sighed, letting his ‘Rick’ expression fall from his face. Did he screw something up again? Maybe he stood in the wrong place… but no, he made sure he was standing exactly where they told him to. Maybe it was the lines? Oh, but they would probably scream them at him… or maybe he wasn't ‘Grimes’ enough? He looked at Norman and frowned, seeing the man laughing and clutching at his belly, doubled over with Greg in tow. They looked at him, took in his confused expression, and laughed even harder, eyes squeezing shut in mirth. Andy scoffed and turned back, muttering under his nose.

 

_____

 

Norman couldn't hear what Andy had mumbled to himself, but it didn't really matter, the look of pure confusion on Rick's face when Carl sneezed in the middle of being shot was still fresh in his mind, and it made him want to laugh even more. God, Andy was a perfect Rick, and Norman felt warmth washing all over him when he thought he could call this perfection _his_. He was exactly what Norman has ever wanted, brilliant mind in a very handsome package. Lean and strong, all hard planes and edges, with the most beautiful baby-blue eyes the actor has ever seen.

Norman had felt like the world's biggest asshole a few months back, lusting after a married man, wanting him not only physically but romantically, too. And one night, when they got drunk, Andy had confessed his own attraction to him and Norman couldn't have been smiling wider. Apparently, his bright-eyed muse had had a few serious talks with his wife that had ended in an agreement. An agreement which allowed them to be together, however much they wanted. Norman had to admit that the moment he heard that had been one of the happiest of his life.

 

_____

 

“Okay, next take!”

Andy gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. He shuffled on his feet a little, feeling the hard concrete under his shoes. It was harsh, catching and scraping at the soles as he dragged his feet over it.

Andy blinked down at the script he was holding, scrunching his eyes. One word, pause, one word, pause. He could do it. He could. One word, pause. His mind ran over the scene again, Carl stepping to the side. Rick glaring, Ron pointing the gun. A shot. One word, pause. He could do that.

Andy straightened and squared his shoulders, dropping the stack of papers next to his seat. He thought briefly about going over to Norman, but the man was deep in conversation with Steven. _Oh well,_ Andy thought, _don't have much time anyway._ He watched idly as extras moved into position, admiring their subordination. Even if the whole team was working very hard, often in harsh conditions, nobody had it as difficult as the extras. How they managed to still stand in line and not bitch about being tired at the end of the day was beyond Andy.

“Andy, Chandler! Can I ask for one more shot of just the two of you?” Andy turned around and nodded, jogging to where Chandler stood and getting into position. The take was Rick running to Carl, utterly panicked but determined. Danai stood just a few steps to the side, short fake katana in hand, ready to strike. Andy nodded to her, too, getting only a rough stare in return, the girl already deep into her character and trying not to break it. Andy had to admit he was impressed, especially if he thought how much time he usually needed to get into Rick's skin. Danai seemed to have a magic switch sometimes, one second there was the friendly smiling actress, the next a deadly samurai.

“Andy?” The question tore him out of his musings and he jerked his head into the direction it was coming from. “You ready?” Greg asked, adjusting his sunglasses with one hand.  
“Yeah” the actor swallowed, trying to modulate his voice into something harsher. He tried again, slightly more pleased when it turned into something harsher and raspy “yeah, I am.”  
“Excellent!” Greg smiled, turning back to the crew. “We're on, guys!” He marched away happily and Andy watched him go and join the rest of the crew behind the cameras.

“Andrew, remember the steps, alright? Ready? Action!”

 

_____

 

Norman watched mesmerized as they danced, positively _danced_ through the scene. It was a thing to behold, the way Andy ran up to Chandler, his impression of Rick every bit of the savage, mortified father he was at the moment. That determined strength, the bottled up danger now breaking loose because Rick thought he lost his son… And later, when they did the scene with Rick killing walkers with cold fury... it all made Norman feel pretty hot and for all the wrong reasons. He wanted to see this power directed at him, he wanted Andy to be a bit more demanding with him next time they were together. He realized, with startling clarity, that he wanted a little tiny bit of Rick to seep into Andy. Norman wondered how it would feel like to be on the receiving end with a man who wasn’t all gentle touches and careful moves, how it would feel like to be caught by the predator himself.

“Oh man, not again!” Scott moaned next to him pointing at the screen and Norman followed his finger, torn out of his thoughts. One of the extras got tangled in the fake bush prop they had to put up a few minutes ago and the freaking thing got stuck to them. Now there was a walker fighting a moving bush in the background, and even Norman could see the shot was ruined.  
“Can't you edit it out, like with the wig?” He asked, feeling bad for Andy and Chandler, knowing they will have to retake it again. They were already past their schedule and the lunch break suddenly seemed to get thinner than usually. Norman was aware that every retake of any scene will lead them to another long day of work, and he really tried to avoid that - the forecasts said that the late evening will probably be quite chilly and nobody liked to work out there in the cold.

“Nah man, it's too big and the lighting sucks in that place…”

 

_____

 

Rick heard the gunfire, but there was no pain, no hit. He blinked, not really comprehending what happened, until his brain registered that Carl hadn’t moved and just whispered a little and confused “Dad?”

_Carl!_

He ran, his mind going blank, his lips forming only one word over and over again, eyes watching as his son stuttered and fell on the hard concrete. Rick hit the ground next to the lifeless body, panicked hands shaking when they reached forward. He couldn't really feel the tears falling from his eyes, he couldn't hear his own sobbing. Carl was shot… _Carl was-_

“Cut!”

The yell jolted him back. He looked down, the lifeless body suddenly moving, Chandler’s confused face turning to him. Andy stood up, stretching one hand down to help his co-star and haul him to his feet. Chandler lifted himself up with a “thanks” and turned around looking at the crew for some kind of explanation as to what went wrong. Greg must have seen the confusion on his face, for he immediately smiled at the boy.

“Don't worry kid, _you_ were fantastic! Keep it up!” He put the emphasis on ‘you’ and Chandler nodded, grinning that small, proud grin of his. Andy frowned, eyes searching for Norman, hoping to find some kind of explanation, or perhaps some kind of reassurance for himself, but the man in question was sitting behind one of the monitors, his face mostly invisible. Andy waited, staring at him and trying to will him into looking up, while everyone got into their respective positions again. When Norman’s head finally shot up and their gazes met, Andy swallowed thickly.

Norman had this apologetic look in his eyes, the expression carefully molded not to scream ‘sorry buddy, but that was fucked up’ at everyone around, but Andy picked up on that anyway. It looked as if Norman was not only sorry but… disappointed? _Fuck,_ Andy thought, _gotta get my Grimes on._ He stretched his shoulders and growled to himself a few times, jogging in place a little. Andy knew he had to get deeper into character, into what Rick would be feeling. His son is dead. His son is dead. His…

“Ready?”

Your son is dead… your son is…

“Action!”

 

_____

 

By the time the night time rolled in, they had almost half of their job done for that day. Andy had to take a few repeat shots, but, as far as Norman was concerned, his acting was always spotless. The retakes were mostly due to bad lightning or extras screwing some minor shit up that couldn't be edited out of the raw footage.

Every time Andy went for another retake, he was even better than the previous time he stood in front of the camera, and Norman couldn't stop looking at him in awe. It was something utterly fascinating to see this kind, gentle, wonderful person getting hard and ruthless, to see the coldness seep into him. Norman knew well that Rick wasn't cold, sure he did, but in moments like that, when his son’s life had been in serious danger, he regarded the world with that kind of cold attitude that made the actor shudder. Even more when it was his fluffy as a damn unicorn lover acting it all out.

It was magnificent, but also a bit scary to see Andy like that, eyes of steel and voice rough and threatening, when Rick went on a rampage. It made Norman continuously pause and just stare at his friend later when they went for a small snack break, only fifteen minutes off set to quickly eat one of the pizzas Steven ordered. They ate it away from the others, Andy and him, sitting on a pile of junk on the side of one of the cars.

It was quiet there, and as they shared their meal, Norman could tell the other man was almost too silent. Granted, Andy never liked to talk much about casual stuff when they were filming, usually saving their traditional banter and guffawing for later, but the man was almost too silent. He sat there, mechanically munching on the spongy slice of double cheese and pepperoni, and Norman was getting a bit more concerned with every passing bite.  
“The last take was amazing, you know?” He started casually, risking a glance at Andy, but the only indication his friend actually heard him was a small nod and even more stubborn chewing.

“I mean it. The way you went from scared to crazy was just epic! I'm sure some extras were terrified” he tried again, even if he was aware he wasn't getting much more out of his man. Andy had apparently gotten into that weird, fucked up headspace he sometimes had to go in when the work required it, and Norman let it be for now. They had more scenes to do today and if he brought Andy out of it before the man was ready, he would blame himself for the poor performance. Even if it was mind-blowing to everyone else.

 _Damn those perfectionists_ , Norman thought, as they finished their meal in silence and came back on set to work some more.

 

_____

 

When they ate their very late supper, Andy was dimly aware of Norman trying to make some conversation, but he wasn't really into it. He knew the other man will understand and won't hold it against him, so he let himself answer with grunts and shrugs as he finished off his half of the pizza.

He was too busy to pay any attention to the talk, his mind running through every last bit of negative feelings he had in memory. He brought up every single painful moment of his life, letting it surface and flow over him like a cold shower. From the first, small memories of his childhood, to the more profound happenings taking place in the adult life, he took every moment into his metaphorical hands and inspected it carefully, focusing on how exactly every single one of them had made him feel.

The residue pain, the left-over feelings, they all flew through his mind, no longer making him cry and panic, but their combined strength was enough to make his heart beat faster and his throat tighten. He swept through them carefully, choosing the ones that still hit close home even now. He needed that, needed to feel the loss and pain again, needed to let it show on his face and in his every move. He wanted them to show, because only then he could do this right.

And so, Andy bit into the last piece of his pizza and let it all wash over him, getting ready for the next take.

 

_____

 

Norman frowned, when he spotted Andy sitting next to one of the cars with his hands propped on his drawn-up knees. It was almost the same position that Rick had been sitting in when they filmed the throat-biting scene, and it made Norman pause, looking at him with an uneasy feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.

Andy didn't even blink when Norm walked up to him and scooted down to look him in the eye. The man had that hard expression on his face and Norman tried not to get worried now. But when he extended one hand and grabbed Andy's arm, the actor jolted and looked at him, seemingly startled. He blinked a couple of times, looking at Norman like a deer caught in the headlights, and Norm squeezed his arm gently.  
“You okay?” He asked, not really counting on any answer. But Andy nodded and shifted a bit, as if he only now realized he was sitting on the ground.  
“How was it?” Andy asked and it took Norman a moment to realize what he was referring to.

The crew had decided they needed to change the scenery a bit and get the inside of one of the houses ready for the next scene. While the technical side of the team was working vigorously, Norman had been asked to get into the fuel truck for a few additional shots of Daryl that may or may not be useful later. And so he went to the makeup crew, got his clothes and hopped in.

The fortune was on his side today, and it turned out they got what they needed on his first try. And so, as soon as Norman was back in his own clothes, he went to find Andy to see how he was faring. He knew his lover had a lot more filming to be done on that day and he wanted to reassure Andy that if he needed anything, Norman would do it.

Which is exactly why he was here now, looking at Andy who was still waiting for his answer.  
“It was great, got it on my first try” he huffed in relief when Andy smiled a little.   
“Gratz, man!” He gave Norman a solid pat on the arm.

He always knew Norman was a great actor, even if his presence in the show was a huge mix of luck and charm. But he had a character specifically created for him and, Andy reckoned, that proved Norm could play, and do it damn well, too.

Norman looked down at him with a frown.  
“You okay? You seem… off today” he risked, trying to gently get Andy to talk. He could sense something inside his lover was slipping and Norman desperately didn’t want to leave him alone with that. But Andy just shrugged.  
“I'm fine” he grumbled, his accent a thick southern drawl. Norm huffed.  
“Nah, you're not. You've got that funny scary look in your eyes.”

Andy shrugged again, looking up at Norman.  
“I just need to stay focused on the role… we have two scenes left to film and I don't want everyone to have to retake more than it's necessary, you know?” Norman only grunted at that in affirmation.  
“You're gonna get yourself into an early grave at that pace, man… and you've been absolutely fantastic in the last take. _Scary_ fantastic” Norman added quickly, watching as Andy took a deep breath and left it out in a sigh. He shook his head vigorously.

“Not good enough… but I'll get there” he mumbled, getting up, forcing Norman to stand up, too.  
“Yeah, okay, whatever” Norm murmured in exasperation. “Just don't go too deep, huh?” _Too deep?_ Andy looked at him with an incredulous expression. He couldn't go _too_ _deep_ in those scenes. But he nodded at Norman anyway, forcing a small strained smile to stretch his lips.

“Talk to you later?” Andy asked tentatively, seeing his friend nod.  
“Yeah, I'll be in the trailer” Norman felt the urge to pull the man down for a kiss that could melt a little of the ice which seemed to have settled in Andy's beautiful eyes, but he knew he couldn't. Not here, not now, not with the forest probably full of TWD spoiler hunters armed in cameras and phones.

So Norman dug his nails into his hands and nodded back at his lover, stalking away. He could already hear the crew calling for Andy to get back on set.

 

______

 

It was almost three hours later when Norman heard the door to his trailer open with a quiet screech.

It was well into the night already, he was seated in his trailer, wearing normal clothes, having changed them after a quick shower. He hadn’t even bothered to dry his hair, he had just thrown a towel over his head and plopped down on the seat. There hadn’t been much to do, so Norman had buried himself in Twitter and Instagram.

The next thing Norm knew, his trailer door was being opened and Andy stepped inside. He was standing in the shadow, so Norman had difficulties seeing his face, but he could clearly make out Andy's eyes, almost glowing where the light of a small lamp dangling above Norman's head caught them.

Andy's eyes were almost black and Norman gulped, standing up. He watched idly as Andy closed the door behind him with one hand, all the while staring at Norman with the kind of heat that could almost set things in fire. It definitely sparked flames deep inside Norman's body, his skin tingling as it warmed up.

Andy stood there for a moment, and just as Norman thought that the man looked as if in a trance, he moved. It was a quick pounce, the predator attacking its prey. Norman had no choice but to moan with helpless arousal as his body was pushed back into the little table, the edge of it digging painfully against his back, not that he minded. Andy covered his lips in a biting, bruising kiss, and Norman could feel his head getting light.

The kiss was demanding, hungry, Andy's tongue invading his mouth with roughness that made him shiver and his hips shift, his whole body feeling as if it was melting. It was filthy, and delicious, and so far from the gentle touches they usually shared, Norman couldn't help but groan when he felt Andy's very obvious, very hard length pressing between his legs.

And then Andy leaned back, breaking the kiss with a growl, and started to rub his hands all over Norman's body, nails scraping over the delicate skin of his midsection. The touch was electrifying, sending sparks of pleasure traveling the length of Norman's spine, making him arch his back when Andy's hands landed on his ass and squeezed.

Norman barely had time to gasp a few rushed breaths, when the hands moved to the fastenings of his trousers and started undoing them with a single-minded intent. And _god,_ if Norman’s cock had been interested before, it was rock hard right now. He tried to get Andy to kiss him again, too afraid of the noises he would let out without his lover's lips on his own, but his hands were grabbed.

He looked down at them, testing the grip, feeling his cock twitch in his pants at the implication. Sure, he was a lot stronger than Andy, he could easily break the hold, but it was insanely arousing to be handled by his lover. Besides, Andy would never hurt him and Norman knew that, so he only moaned, enjoying the ride. The next thing he knew, he was flipped over with his pants pulled low and his ass naked.

And then Andy pried his cheeks apart and _spit_ on his hole and _fuck,_ but it was so obscene that he couldn't stop himself from shouting his name. Norman was dizzy with pleasure, arousal thrumming through his veins. His cock jerked where it was squeezed between his belly and the hard surface of the table, the precome already oozing out from the tip.

He let out a hoarse yell of Andy's name, his mind clouded over with sensations. Then everything went quiet, and it took Norman a moment to feel that something was missing. He turned around, no longer held down by two surprisingly strong arms, and looked at the other man. Andy was standing as far away as he possibly could, his back plastered to the door and eyes wide with fear. And then, before Norman could even say anything, the man bolted out into the night.

 

______

 

Norman wasn't sure how much time did he spend standing in his trailer and blinking owlishly at the door in front of him, but it was long enough that he started to feel cold. He pulled his pants back up and stumbled out into the night, mind set on finding Andy and figuring out what the hell had that been about.

He started with Steven’s trailer, but Andy wasn't there, so Norman sneaked up to other people's trailers, listening intently for any sign of his lover being inside. He didn’t really want to barge in and make everyone suspicious about them. He knew something was wrong by the sole fact that Andy disappeared from his sight. The man never tried to avoid him.

After Norman’s exhausting investigation brought no answers, however, he went back to his trailer, feeling defeated and absolutely tired. He quietly walked through the field, stepping as quietly as he could, ears trying to pick up on any sound that might have been Andy. Just as he was about to give up and open the door to the trailer, a very faint and soft thud flowed through the night air.

Norman paused, listening intently, trying to decide where did it come from. It sounded as it came from the inside of his trailer, but he knew that would be truly illogical, he had locked the door behind him and the keys were still in his pocket. He looked around but there was no one there. Unless…  
“Fuck” Norman breathed. Of course. Being so eager to find Andy earlier, Norman didn’t think about the most logical conclusion to the man being nowhere in sight when he had stumbled out of the trailer earlier. Cursing his stupidity, Norman rounded his temporary home and froze, exhaling a sigh of relief.

Andy was sitting behind Norman’s trailer, ass on the ground and arms propped on bent knees. His head was bowed, resting heavily on his forearms, and Norman had to resist the strong urge to just squat down next to him and run his fingers through Andy’s messed up curls. Instead he coughed and two beautiful blue eyes shot up to meet his own.  
“Comfy?” Norman asked with a smirk, trying to lighten up the truly deafening silence that befell them. Andy just blinked at him owlishly, before he hid his face in his arms again.

Norman cringed at how small he looked like that, probably freezing in his thin shirt and sitting on the grass that was wet with the evening mist. Andy looked so miserable just curled up there, vulnerable to the cold wind and the outside world that Norman just wanted to wrap him up in his arms and never let go of him. Instead, Norm settled on squatting down next to him and placing one hand on his shoulder.

Andy’s whole body jolted at the gentle touch and he looked up at Norm with startled eyes.  
“Hey…” Norman started, not really sure of what he wanted to say. He just knew he needed to take Andy out of whatever fucked up mood he managed to get himself into and that he needed to do it now. “Wanna tell me what that was all about?” Norman asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

Andy blinked at him as if he was speaking Chinese.  
“I hurt you” he finally whispered, lowering his gaze and turning his head around. Andy’s voice was so heavy with regret that Norman frowned hard. He couldn’t really see how he’s been hurt, and by Andy of all people.  
“I’m okay, Andy” Norm squeezed his shoulder with care. “Hey… I’m fine.”

But Andy only sat there, staring into the night with watery eyes, shivering in the cold wind. Norman cursed under his breath, the chilly air making him feel cold now, too. He had to get Andy back inside before the man got a pneumonia.   
“Let’s get you inside, huh?” He chanced, grabbing Andy firmly by his arm and hauling him up. Norman worried even more when when Andy just let him steer him to the trailer.

As soon as they got inside, Norman sat Andy down on the bed and wrapped him in a blanket, kneeling in front of him and trying to catch the man’s downcast gaze.  
“Want to explain it now? Because I still don’t see how you’ve hurt me” Norman murmured quietly, watching Andy close his eyes and swallow heavily.  
“Earlier… when I came in after filming…” He started but trailed off. Norman waited, knowing that Andy needed some time to get out whatever was on his mind. The man was British, after all.

“I hurt you… I didn’t mean to, I just… I couldn’t shake it all off, and I’ve been rough and… fuck” Andy collapsed forward, bringing his hands to cover his face, but Norman caught them quickly. Well with that explanation he could at least piece together what had happened according to Andy. Norman almost shook his head in disbelief. _Andy thought he had hurt him?_ He took one more look at Andy’s pained expression before he let go of his hands and wrapped his own around him. Norman tugged him gently forward, making Andy lean into him.  
“I’m _fine_ , you idiot” Norman gruffed out, holding him tightly, feeling Andy’s arms hesitantly traveling around his waist. God how he needed to feel that man close to him, especially after everything that happened this evening.

Norman started to gently run his hands over Andy’s back, trying to ease the tension in his lover’s tightly coiled muscles. He could feel him relax after a moment, becoming almost boneless and pressing his face into Norman’s neck, mumbling something into the sensitive skin there. He shuddered, the close proximity of the man he loved a blessing and a curse at the same time. Norman could _feel_ his body responding to the hot breath washing over his collarbone, to Andy’s heavenly warmth pressing against his front. He ducked his head down and kissed Andy’s shoulder, the fabric of his shirt simultaneously soft and scratchy against his lips.

“I’m fine, baby, I’m okay, you didn’t hurt me” Norman whispered, pressing another kiss, and then another, slowly making his way to Andy’s neck. “Shh” he pressed his mouth to the skin, shivering when he felt the rapid heartbeat thudding just under his lips. He trailed kisses up to Andy’s ear, gentle and slow, making his way down his cheek and to his lips, turning and twisting when Andy resisted it at first, stubbornly trying to keep his face hidden in Norman’s neck. But, after a bit of coaxing and a small lick to the stubbled jaw, Andy finally turned his face to him, eyes red-rimmed and glassy.

Norman stared at him for a brief moment, before his instincts won and he dove forward, claiming Andy’s trembling lips in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. It was all about reassurance, but the air flowing between them filled with electric energy that slowly gained in strength, before something burst in Norman. He pushed Andy gently back, laying him down on the bed he was sitting on, urging him to move a bit higher. As soon as Andy started to wriggle his way up the small bed, Norman crawled over him, all the time caressing him with his lips and tongue, filthy but careful not to bring back his previous mindset.

When Andy settled back on the bed, moaning into his mouth, Norman straddled his hips, sitting on his lap and grinding down. That caused both of them to break the kiss and groan, made their backs arch and their spines tingle. Norman set on removing their clothes, and soon, there was only skin on skin, hot and urgent. A few messy kisses later, they were both shivering, bodies straining towards one another, every breath ending with a passionate sound.

“Norman…” Andy murmured between kisses, voice scratchy and so full of longing Norman could feel something inside him coiling tightly. He growled in response, both hands roaming over the expanse of Andy's chest, fingers rubbing over his nipples, earning him a beautiful arch of Andy's back.

“I've got you, darling” Norman promised, blindly groping around his bed for a bottle of lube he had stashed there earlier. Once he found it he didn't waste time in preparing himself. It was messy and rushed, but he knew they both needed it desperately. Even if doing it himself wasn't nearly as good as Andy doing this to him, he gritted his teeth and kept going, aware that Andy was in no condition to help him out.

The man was trembling like a leaf and clinging to Norman as desperately as a dying man would in his last seconds of life and Norman couldn't open himself quickly enough. He needed to feel him, he needed to get that connection between them. And so, Norm quickened his pace, two fingers becoming three, his body welcoming the intrusion and accommodating to it quickly.

Soon, Norman was panting into Andy's mouth, small groans escaping him as he tried to simultaneously kiss Andy and keep up the rhythm of his own fingers sliding in and out of him. By the time he was ready, Andy was moaning quietly in tune with him, both of his lean, strong arms wound tightly around Norman's back. But Andy didn't rush him, content to just let himself be ravished with hungry kisses and soft touches. And when Norm finally decided that enough was enough, and poured a generous amount of lube into the palm of his hand, Andy only loosened his hold on him enough to let him reach between them and slick Andy’s length generously.

And then Norman was lowering himself on Andy’s cock, groaning deep in his throat as he went, rendering Andy almost breathless in a few short seconds.  
" _Jesus_ _Christ_ , Norm…” Andy breathed, eyes squeezing shut, head thrown back. He swallowed around the moan that tried to rip itself out of his throat, both hands clawing at Norman’s back. The sharp sting of Andy’s nails on his skin made Norm growl low and animal-like, a part of his mind coming back to that moment earlier in the evening when Andy had been dangerous and wild. He pressed on, settling fully in Andy’s lap, propping himself up on hands bracketing Andy’s head.

Andy was slowly losing his grip on reality. Norman’s heat encompassing him, squeezing, pulling him _in_ , the small growl above him, it was all just _too much_ and _not enough_ at the same time. He wanted to move, he wanted to grip Norman tightly and fuck them both into oblivion. But Andy knew he couldn’t, not when earlier this evening he almost…

“Stop thinking” Norman whispered, drawing Andy’s attention back to him.  
“I can’t… I’ll hurt you.”  
“You won’t… hey, darling, look at me” Norm waited patiently until Andy’s eyes opened and focused on his face.  
“Norm…”  
“You won’t hurt me. I want you like that” he shifted on Andy’s lap experimentally, the minute movement earning him a quiet hiss slipping past Andy’s lips.

“Earlier… I wasn’t afraid” Norman leaned down to whisper into his ear, giving it a small nibble as he went, “...I was _ecstatic_ ”. And Andy groaned, hips bucking up involuntarily, his length shifting inside Norm and tearing a moan out of him. Norman straightened, looking down at his lover, smiling slyly at him.  
“When I want you to stop I’ll just say so, babe” he waited for Andy’s nod, intent on driving the message through. He continued as soon as he saw it. “Come on, then, loverboy. _Rail me into the bed_.”

Everything was still for a heartbeat, Andy processing the information, the _request_ , and Norman waiting for the decision. And then Andy _moved_ , lips messy as he attacked Norman’s mouth, fingernails digging into Norman’s shoulder blades, as Andy growled and rolled them around. He looked down at Norman, breaking the kiss to ask one more time whether it really was what he wanted, but the filthy and heated look his lover sent his way answered his questions before he could word them properly.

“Jesus…” groaned out with a few panted breaths, and then Andy pulled out slowly, a keening noise breathed out by Norman following his retreat. He pushed back in, all the way, settling into an even rhythm of thrust, pull, thrust, pull… Norman was on cloud nine if the sounds he made were any indication, each and every guttural moan gaining in volume when Andy went faster. It wouldn’t take long, he knew, not with the shitload of emotions swarming his brain, not with how Norman was openly enjoying the wilderness of what they were doing.

Andy let himself get lost in the rhythm, speed increasing as his senses narrowed down to Norman. Norman’s voice, his hands, his eyes, his body, the way he was pushing back on him, the way he gripped any part of Andy he could reach. The sole idea of Norman letting him do this, allowing him to release this little wild part of himself, that small predator that had been brought up by they work and just wouldn’t leave… The fact that Norman enjoyed it, craved it… It was enough to send Andy over the edge.

He came almost silently, breath catching in his throat as he gasped above Norman, hips jerking erratically. Pleasure washed over him, strong enough to whiten out his vision for a brief moment, intensified by Norman’s hands pressing into his skin, blunt nails scratching over his sides, leaving hot trails behind. It took him a moment to get back to himself, the high making his brain fuzzy and rendering his muscles useless. Trying not to completely collapse down on Norman, Andy reached between them, hand wrapping around Norman’s length. He groaned at how hard it felt in his palm, hot and heavy, pulsing with need as Norm took in a sharp breath at the contact.

“Shh…” Andy soothed, bending down gingerly and kissing him with intent. It was all tongue and no teeth, messy like the two of them, full of promise. He thought about changing positions, tried to pull out and finish Norm with his fingers, but as soon as he started to move, two hands landed on his ass, pulling him back in, keeping his slowly softening length securely inside. Andy had to smile into Norman’s mouth, moving the hand he had on Norman’s cock, jerking him off with hard short strokes.

A choked out cry, mixed with profanities and Andy’s name left Norman with another hiss, and his back arched off the bed, plastering him to Andy’s front as if his body couldn’t get enough of the closeness. Norman came with a small wail, eyes squeezed shut and body tightening around Andy’s spent cock, making Andy moan quietly in turn. It was a beautiful sight and Andy couldn’t stop himself from watching every last millisecond of it as he stroked Norman through his climax. It took him a moment to settle down, his front and Andy’s hand splattered with come, Andy’s palm leaving his sensitive length to smear some of it around on his skin.

“Come here” Norman whispered, tugging Andy in for a long and sweet kiss, not really caring about cleaning the whole mess up. It was them, the both of them, _together_ , and that’s the only thing that counted.  
“You okay?” Andy looked at him with a frown.   
“I am, stop worrying so much” Norman replied with a blissed out look on his face.

Sometime later, when they had both taken their showers - separately, the trailer provided too little space for two people showering at once - Norman sighed and stretched out on the bed, hands falling to the side and looping around Andy’s chest.

“Wanna tell me what was that about?” He asked, gazing up. Andy just shrugged.   
“I just… I got too deep, I guess.”   
“Mhm…”   
“Got scared” Andy mumbled, which earned him a tight squeeze from Norman’s arms.   
“You don’t need to be. Not with me” Norman mumbled into his chest, pressing a small kiss there. “I’ll stop you if you do something bad.”   
  
Andy swallowed and looked down at him, messy hair spread all around his own chest as Norman lay his head over his heart.  
“I love you” he whispered, just loud enough that he knew Norman would hear him.  
“I love you, too. Now sleep” Norman yawned, “we need to be on set in six hours.”


End file.
